Gott
Gott, auch bekannt als Der Schöpfer, Der Herr, Der große Kerl, Big Daddy und Der Chef (von den Engeln so genannt) ist ein urzeitliches Wesen und der Schöpfer des Universums, sowie allen Lebens. Neben dem Tod und seiner Schwester der Finsternis, gilt er als das mächtigste Wesen im Universum. Spoiler zeigen (Staffel 11) Gegenüber den Winchesters und anderen Menschen nutzte er als Tarnung den Namen "Chuck Shurley" und war als Schriftsteller tätig. Somit verfasste er unter anderem das Winchester Evangelium (auch als Supernatural bekannt) unter dem Pseudonym "Carver Edlund". Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Vor der Schöpfung und der Existenz des Lebens existierten lediglich Gott und seine ältere Schwester Amara, auch als Die Finsternis bekannt. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass mehr existieren kann, als nur die beiden, erschuf Gott mehrere Welten. Doch die Finsternis war kontinuierlich dabei, diese wieder zu zerstören. Aus diesem Grund schuf er einst die vier Erzengel Michael, Luzifer, Raphael und Gabriel, mit deren Hilfe er in der Lage war, Amara zu bekämpfen. Doch er schaffte es nicht, die Finsternis zu vernichten. Der einzige erfolgreiche Weg war es, sie mit Hilfe eines Mals wegzusperren, wo sie keinen Schaden mehr anrichten konnte und Gott somit, fern von Amaras zerstörerischer Macht, mit seiner Schöpfung beginnen konnte. Zunächst erschuf Gott die ersten Biester, die Leviathane. Doch er war bezüglich ihrer Zerstörungskraft und ihrem großen Hunger besorgt, da sie seiner weiteren Schöpfung sehr gefährlich werden konnten. Aus diesem Grund erschuf er das Fegefeuer und sperrte sie dort ein. Anschließend erschuf er den Himmel und die Engel. Darunter waren die Grigori, Seraphim, Cherubim, Sensenmänner und die Rit Zien. Schließlich schuf Gott die Erde. Lange nachdem die ersten Amphibien aus den Ozeanen kamen und anfingen die Küsten zu bevölkern, erschuf Gott den Menschen. Daneben erschuf er den Garten Eden wo seine Schöpfung (Adam und Lilith) nun leben sollte und entsandte die Grigori auf die Erde, um die Menschen zu beschützen. Schließlich sollten sich alle Engel, Gottes liebster Schöpfung, den Menschen, unterwerfen. Doch Luzifer, den das von Gott übergebene Mal inzwischen verdorben hatte, wollte sich in keinster Weise den niederen Geschöpfen unterordnen. Durch das Kainsmal sah er, dass Menschen fehlerhaft und mörderisch waren, davon wollte er Gott überzeugen, doch dieser hörte ihm nicht zu. Mit der Zeit schlossen sich andere Engel Luzifer an, welche daraufhin anfingen gegen Gott zu rebellieren und sogar Krieg zu führen. Michael und Luzifer kämpften in einem kataklystischen Kampf, bis Michael Luzifer und die anderen Engel aus dem Himmel vertrieb. Der Engel Gadreel, sollte fortan den Eingang zum Garten bewachen und vor dem aus dem Himmel geworfenen Luzifer beschützen. Doch irgendwann schaffte es Luzifer, vorbei an Gadreel, in den Garten Eden zu kommen und den Boden mit seiner Bösartigkeit zu vergiften. Aus Wut über Gott und als Rache für seinen Rauswurf, fing Luzifer an eine menschliche Seele zu verderben, die später bekannt wurde unter dem Namen Lilith. Er verwandelte sie in den ersten Dämon. Gott ersetzte Lilith durch Eva. Somit hatten die Menschen die Möglichkeit, sich weiter fortzupflanzen. Die einzige Regel war es, die verbotene Frucht nicht zu essen. Luzifer, der sich immer noch im Garten befand, verdarb den Verstand der beiden Menschen, woraufhin sie die verbotene Frucht aßen. Aufgrund des nicht Gehorchens, verbannte Gott, Adam und Eva aus dem Garten. Dies zwang Gott daraufhin Gadreel wegzusperren, da er unfähig war, Luzifer vom Garten fernzuhalten. Er schuf folglich die Hölle und warf Luzifer, Lilith und alle rebellierenden Engel hinein. Nach dem, von Luzifer verursachten Brudermord von Kain und Abel sah Gott ein, dass die Hölle Luzifer nicht halten konnte und erschuf deshalb einen Käfig, in den er Luzifer einsperrte. Dieser wurde mit mehr als 600 Siegeln verschlossen. Mit der Zeit wurden die Menschen böse und fingen dadurch an, in die Hölle, statt in den Himmel zu kommen. In der Hölle wurden ihre Seelen so sehr gefoltert, dass ihre Menschlichkeit weggebrannt und deren Seelen zu Dämonen wurden. Seinem Fehler über Gadreel und dem Fall der Menschheit wissend, floh Gott aus dem Himmel. Doch bevor er verschwand ließ er den Engel Metatron sein Wort auf Tafeln niederschreiben. Diese wurden dann auf der Erde versteckt. Als Gott dann den Himmel verließ, übernahm der Erzengel Michael das Kommando über die Engel und den Himmel. Einige Engel wie Uriel und seine Kohorten, weigerten sich, wie einst Luzifer, die Menschen über die Engel zu stellen. Sie hielten ihm die Treue und versuchten, ihn aus seinem Käfig zu befreien. Sowohl Uriel, als auch Raphael, verloren mit der Zeit den Glauben an Gott. Sie waren der Meinung, dass er längst tot sei, denn das sei die einzige Erklärung für die schrecklichen Dinge, die auf der Erde während der letzten 100 Jahre passiert waren. Die meisten Engel glaubten jedoch immer noch, dass er existierte. Nachdem Luzifer befreit wurde, waren abgesehen von Michael nur noch Gott und der Tod stark genug, Luzifer zu besiegen. Deshalb machte Castiel es sich zur Aufgabe, Gott zu suchen und zu finden. Castiel glaubte, dass Gott es war, der ihn wiederbelebt und Sam und Dean vor Luzifer rettete. Er behauptete außerdem, dass Deans Amulett sehr mächtig sei und in Gottes Nähe anfangen würde zu glühen. Deshalb hat Dean Castiel sein Amulett ausgeliehen, um ihm so bei der Suche zu helfen. Während Sam und Dean im Himmel waren, nutzten sie die Gelegenheit, um den Engel Joshua aufzusuchen. Von diesem wurde behauptet, dass er mit Gott sprechen würde. Der Engel bestätigte dies und meinte auch, dass Gott auf der Erde verweilt und ihn die Apokalypse nicht kümmere, da es nicht sein Problem sei. Joshua bestätigte zudem, dass Gott es war, der Castiel wiederbelebte und die beiden Brüder rettete, als Luzifer auferstand. Staffel 1 'Der Wunderheiler' Gott wird zunächst in Der Wunderheiler erwähnt, als Dean von Roy Le Grange geheilt wird. Dean und Sam glauben, Gott heilt Dean. In Wirklichkeit ist es jedoch ein Sensenmann, der durch schwarze Magie dazu gezwungen wurde. Als Dean Roy fragt, wieso er gerade ihn gerettet hat, antwortet er, dass er in Dean einen jungen Mann gesehen hat, der noch eine große Aufgabe zu erledigen hat, die noch nicht fertig ist. Staffel 2 'Haus der Heiligen' In Haus der Heiligen, behaupten Leute, dass ein Engel ihnen befohlen hat, bestimmte Leute zu töten. Sam zeigt, dass er an Gott glaubt. Als der angebliche Engel auftaucht, befahl er Sam, jemanden zu töten. Sam wollte das sogar machen. Dean sagt jedoch: "Es gibt keine höhere Macht, es gibt keinen Gott. Es gibt nur Chaos und Gewalt und das unvorhersehbare Böse, das aus dem Nichts auftaucht und dich in kleine Stücke reißt.. ". Als Dean dann einen Typen verfolgte, der gegenüber seiner Freundin handgreiflich wurde, wurde er bei einer Verfolgungsjagd auf ungewöhnliche Weise von einer Eisenstange durchbohrt. Dean meinte zu Sam dann sogar, dass es womöglich Gottes Wille war. Staffel 4 'Lazarus erhebt sich' Der Engel Castiel enthüllt Dean gegenüber, dass er ihn aus der Hölle befreit hat, weil "Gott" es befohlen hat. Dies kann aber nicht wahr sein, denn Gott hat den Himmel schon vor langer Zeit verlassen. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass der Himmel bzw. hochrangige Engel des Himmels,wie michael, dies Castiel befohlen haben. Als Dean Zachariah, den Engel, fragt, wo Gott ist, antwortet er "Gott hat das Gebäude verlassen". Doch Joshua sagt später, dass Gott Dean und Sam gerettet hat, als Luzifer sich erhob, indem er sie in ein Flugzeug teleportierte, jedoch erklärt er auch, Gott befände sich auf der Erde. Staffel 5 'Mein Name ist Luzifer' Dean und Sam müssen mit ansehen, wie sich Luzifers Käfig öffnet und langsam der Teufel aussteigt. Kurz bevor Luzifer aufersteht, erschien ein großes blendendes Licht. Als das Licht dann langsam verschwand, befanden sich die Winchesters auf einmal in einem Flugzeug. Aus dem Fenster sahen sie, wie Luzifer in einer gewaltigen Explosion aufstieg und die gesamte Gegend zerstörte. Als die Winchesters den Engel Joshua finden, erklärt er ihnen, dass es Gott war, der sie in das Flugzeug teleportiert hat. 'Sonnenfinsternis' Während Dean und Sam im Himmel sind, suchen sie den Engel Joshua, da Gott angeblich mit diesem spricht. Joshua bestätigt dann, dass Gott auf der Erde ist und sagt den Brüdern, dass sich Gott nicht um die Apokalypse kümmert, denn Gott meinte, dies sei nicht sein Problem. Joshua glaubt, dass Gott gerade mit ihm redet, weil Joshua mitfühlen kann. Joshua bestätigt auch, dass Gott Castiel wiederbelebt hat und dass er die beiden vor Luzifer gerettet hat, als dieser auferstanden ist. Staffel 6 'Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse' Die Schicksalsgöttin Atropos ist der Meinung, dass Gott selbst entscheidet, wer, was und wann stirbt. 'Nur ein Zeichen' Castiel bittet Gott um ein Zeichen, was er tun soll, um Raphael zu besiegen und, ob Castiel auf dem richtigem Weg ist. Er wartete auf ein Zeichen, doch nichts geschah. 'Der Mann, der zuviel wusste' Nach der Durchführung des Rituals, das Fegefeuer zu öffnen, absorbiert Castiel alle Seelen des Fegefeuers. Nun erklärt Castiel sich zum neuen Gott der Menschheit. Staffel 7 'Der Zorn Gottes' Castiel ernannte sich zum neuen Gott und durchstreifte die USA, um einem wahren Gläubigen zu helfen und um Ketzer sowie Gotteslügner zu bestrafen. Die Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer fingen aber an, seinen Körper an sich zu reißen, weshalb Castiel auf seine Macht verzichtet und die Seelen zurückschickt. Staffel 9 'Meta-Fiktion' Metatron hatte durch die Engelstafel gottesgleiche Kräfte. Er war auch in der Lage, heiliges Feuer zu löschen und Bannsymbole zu entfernen. Staffel 11 Spoiler zeigen (Staffel 11) Form and Void Nach dem Ausbruch der Finsternis und der vermeintlich ausweglosen Lage, betet Sam zum ersten Mal direkt zu Gott und bittet ihn darum, ihm ein Zeichen zu geben, was man nun noch tun könnte. Daraufhin bekommt Sam scheinbar Visionen von damals, als er noch im Käfig mit Luzifer und Michael eingesperrt war. Don't Call Me Shurley Metatron wühlte und suchte verzweifelt in einem Müllcontainer nach Essen, als er plötzlich in Chucks Bar landete. Dort sah er sich um und erblickte den Autoren Carver Edlund aka Chuck Shurley. Er setzt sich zu ihm und Chuck gab Metatron seine Brille. Als er sie aufsetzte offenbarte Chuck Metatron gegenüber sein wahres ich und Metatron war sprachlos als er schließlich Gott wiedererkannte. Beide sprachen über alles was geschehen war, Chuck aber interessierte das Chaos, welches seine Schwester anrichtete relativ wenig. thumb|left Er war mehr danach bestrebt, seine Autobiographie zu schreiben. Nach einem langen Gespräch und einer Nebelwolke, die von Amara entfesselt wurde und bereits eine halbe Kleinstadt getötet und Sam und Dean bedroht hat, entschloss sich Gott wieder ins Spiel zu kommen. Dean findet in Sams Jackentasche sein einstiges Amulett, was sehr stark glüht. Schließlich finden sie den Grund für das Glühen. Es ist Chuck, der auf der Straße steht und den beiden Brüdern vorschlägt, zu reden. All in the Family 'Chuck teleportierte sich mit den Winchesters in den Männer der Schriften Bunker. Sam und Dean unterhalten sich mit ihm. Später unterhält sich Dean mit ihm über Amara und was sie alles anrichtet. Chuck teleportiert Sam, Luzifer und Donatello Redfield in den Bunker, um sie und Deans Baby, den Impala, vor Amara zu retten. Als sich Chuck und Luzifer begegnen, heilt er Luzifers Wunden, die ihm von Amara zugefügt wurden. [[We Happy Few|'We Happy Few]]' '''Chuck plante mit den Winchesters eine Strategie, um Amara wieder wegzusperren. Dabei sollten Dämonen und Hexen sie zunächst schwächen, damit Chuck ihr dann das Kainsmal nehmen und auf Sam übertragen kann. Als sie sich gegenüberstehen kommt es zu Vorwürfen Amaras und Chuck beginnt sein Vorhaben mit etwas Verzögerung. Während der Entfernung des Mals greift Amara Chuck an und lässt ihn in der Luft von Fäden der Dunkelheit durchbohren. Er glüht in einem hellen Licht auf und landet reglos auf dem Boden. Amara erklärt, dass er nur im Sterben liegt, damit er die Zerstörung seiner Schöpfung mit ansehen kann. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Gott gilt als allmächtig: *'Erschaffung''' - Gott kann als sehr mächtiges Wesen, mit grenzenloser Macht, erschaffen was er wünscht. Zu seinen Erschaffungen zählen u.a. Himmel, Hölle, Fegefeuer, Erde und Menschen. *'Allwissend' - Gott als allmächtiges Wesen weiß alles was passiert ist und geschehen wird. *'Unsterblichkeit' Als allmächtiges Wesen ist Gott von nichts beeinflussbar, es wurde aber auch gesagt, dass eines Tages auch Gott sterben wird. *'Teleportation' - Er hat Sam und Dean in das Flugzeug teleportiert. *'Wiederbelebung' - Er hat Castiel mehrfach wiederbelebt. *'Heilung' - Er hat Sam vom Einfluss des Dämonenblutes geheilt. *'Macht gewähren' - Nach der Wiederbelebung von Castiel gewährte er diesem mehr Macht. *'Verbannung' - Gott konnte die Finsternis mit Hilfe des Kainsmals verbannen und einsperren. Schwächen Abgesehen davon, dass Gott (auf eigene Entscheidung) kaum noch etwas unternimmt, können aus den Worten des Todes Beschränkungen seiner Macht erkannt werden: *'Seele' - Seelen zu zerstören ist unmöglich, vermutlich sogar für Gott (da er sie so erschaffen hat) *'Tod' - Der Tod behauptet das er am Ende auch Gott holen wird, was bedeuten kann, dass Gottes Tod nur ein Teil der natürlichen Ordnung ist. Als Dean den Tod bannte und ihm befahl, Gott zu töten, äußerte sich der Tod darüber, warum er das tun sollte. Es ist also möglich, dass er Gott nicht töten will, entweder aus Respekt oder um die natürliche Ordnung nicht zu stören, was aber unbestätigt ist. *'Die Finsternis' - Gott konnte die Finsternis nur einsperren, aber nicht zerstören. Das bedeutet wohl, dass die Finsternis zu mächtig sein muss, als dass sie vernichtet werden kann. Trivia *Der Engel Anna Milton behauptet, dass nur 4 Engel jemals Gott persönlich gesehen haben. Vermutlich ist das ein Bezug auf die Erzengel. Doch es wurde festgestellt, dass auch Metatron und Gadreel ihn gesehen haben. Der Engel Joshua kann lediglich mit ihm sprechen. *Castiel ist viermal gestorben. Dreimal wurde er von Gott wiederbelebt, als er von Raphael, Luzifer und den Leviathanen getötet wurde. Als der Sensenmann April Kelly ihn tötet, war es Gadreel, der ihn zurückholte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Gott eine gewisse Zeit gebraucht, während Gadreel sofort handelte. *Gott erschuf viele Kreationen wie die Engel, die Menschen und die Leviathane. Auch ist er indirekt für andere Erschaffungen verantwortlich, denn ohne ihn hätte es nie Luzifer gegeben, welcher dann nicht in die Hölle gefallen wäre und die Dämonen erschuf. Doch schien er nicht die apokalyptischen Reiter erschaffen zu haben, weil zumindest der Tod lange vor der Schaffung der Erde existierte. Auch die heidnischen Götter kamen nicht von Gott, weil sie laut Luzifer über die Erde herrschten, bevor Gott kam. *In Kopfsache wurde der wahre Grund offenbart, warum Gott den Himmel verließ. Er ist gegangen, weil Gadreel den Garten Eden und die Menschen nicht beschützen konnte und sie somit von Luzifer verdorben wurden. *Von Joshua wurde erwähnt, dass Gott in den Himmel zurückkehren wird. Jedoch ist unbekannt, wann und ob er es auch tun wird. *Weder Gott noch der Tod können sich daran erinnern, wer von beiden älter ist. Der Tod behauptete jedoch, dass er mindestens so alt sei wie Gott, wenn nicht sogar noch älter. Ausgehend von gegenwärtigen Erkenntnissen, vor allem durch Amara, kann diese Aussage jedoch wiederlegt werden. Der Tod gab außerdem bekannt, dass er am Ende als Letzten auch Gott holen wird. Gott außerhalb von Supernatural Gott (je nach Zusammenhang auch Göttin, Gottheit) ist innerhalb verschiedener Mythologien, Religionen und Glaubensüberzeugungen, sowie in der Metaphysik ein übernatürliches Wesen oder eine höhere Macht. In der Lehrmeinung und Praxis vieler Religionen wird Gott besondere Verehrung zuteil und besondere Eigenschaften zugeschrieben; u.a., erster Ursprung bzw. Schöpfer oder Gestalter aller Wirklichkeit zu sein. Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Unvollständig